Dawn a Cold Night
by rukimakino
Summary: Yes, it's another tamers romance ficcie. The pairing is...*drumroll pleez*...LEEKI!!! (Ruki/Rika x Jenrya/Henry) And, another pairing is hinted, but you gotta read the ficcie to find out. It's basically a late VALENTINES DAY ficcie. read n' review PLEEZ!!


****

A/N: I was inspired by LDofDestruction's recent Valentine ficcie (sorry, but I forgot the title). I was originally going to write a Valentine Digi-ficcie, but was too caught up doing other things. Then, I read LDofDestruction's ficcie, and I knew that I *had* to write this ficcie. So, read 'n review! ^_~ P.S.- read those **A/N's** that are **bold**, so you **WON'T** miss anything **IMPORTANT**.

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, all I own of this ficcie is the plot. Toei, Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids, etc. own Digimon (ya know the show, characters, etc.)

****

WARNING: SPOILER!! If you don't like spoilers, read the "A/N" to skip the part, or just don't read the ficcie. I'm not forcing anyone ^_^. 'Kay?

****

Dawn a Cold Night

By: rukimakino; Inspired by: LdofDestruction

Character Translations/ages:

Hata Seiko =?? [Dunno English dubbed name] (Ruki's grandmother) -?? [Dunno her age]

Rumiko Makino = Makino Nonaka (Ruki's mother)-27? [Dunno her age either!]

Ruki Makino = Rika Nonaka -10

Jenrya Lee/Lee = Henry Wong -10

Shuichon Lee = Suzy Wong -? (Dunno her age. Though, I'm guessing around six)

Hirokazu Shiota = Kazu Shiota -10

Culumon = Calumon

Obaa-san = grandmother/grandma

-Chan = girlfriend/boyfriend

****

Note: Okie, so the kiddies are all basically the same age.

It was an early, cold, morning, and Makino Ruki couldn't sleep. She was so tired of lying down with nothing to do that she zipped on a violet sweater, slipped into some baby blue slippers, and walked outsider her room. Ruki sat on the steps leading to her room, and thought about how "fun" yesterday was. 

*Flashback*

__

"Ruki! I'm going out with Yoshimoto again!" Makino Rumiko called out to her depressed and angry daughter.

Ruki didn't even bother to reply because a sudden icicle pierced her heart. Knowing that Rumiko would be out until midnight, because it was Valentines Day, Ruki slept throughout the morning, and into the evening. She skipped lunch and dinner, which was becoming a habit ever since Rumiko started dating. 

***

Ruki woke up to her grandmother's voice singing in the garden, obviously happy. Ruki sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling of her room, thinking. Then, she smiled (something very rare); thinking about the only people that she cared about. They were Hata Seiko, Renamon, and…Jenrya Lee. But of course, she never told anyone that she cared about Jenrya; it was a secret. Ruki's head started to pound; she was starting to have a migraine **(A/N: I think that's how you spell it. Oh, and FYI, that means one of those VERY painful headaches that occur on the side of your head, or so I read in the dictionary)**_. It was so painful that she fell asleep._

*End of Flashback*

Ruki was starving and cold. She knew that she had an eating disorder, but didn't care. In fact, Ruki didn't even notice that she was losing pounds; and her complexion was far too pale. Renamon noticed this, but never said a word, thinking that it was normal for humans to act so strange.

Out of the shadows, Renamon appeared. She said, "Ruki, you should be sleeping." Then, "Is there something wrong?"

Ruki sighed deeply, and said, "If I told you, you wouldn't understand."

The fox-like Digimon grinned and replied, "Oh? Try me. I've got time." 

Ruki sighed again as a puff of cold smoke blew out of her mouth. She said, "Fine. Yesterday was Valentines Day. Don't interrupt me, I'll tell you what Valentines Day is. It's a day when couples celebrate their love for each other and go out on a date."

Renamon started to understand what point Ruki was getting at. To be sure, she asked, "That's it? I-"

"I said don't interrupt, Renamon!" Ruki shouted, but luckily, no one sleeping heard. She continued and said, "All these years I've cared about no one- well except you and obaa-san. Now, I'm not so sure. The person I care about is someone I used to hate, but over the months, I grew more fond of him with each passing day."

Renamon asked, "Is it Jenrya, or Hirokazu?"

Ruki glared at Renamon. She said, "Renamon, you'd better not tell anyone, or else I'll abandon you forever."

"I promise on Culumon's grave," Renamon swore.

Ruki couldn't help grinning. That little Digimon never seemed unhappy, and he cheered everyone up when they were down. So, of course this would be a promise she would keep. She said, "Okay. I know it will be hard to believe…but it's…Jenrya. I know that he's my complete opposite, but…but there's something unique about him that makes him," she blushed. "Almost…appealing."

"Oh. Okay…now that _is_ hard to believe."

As soon as Ruki turned around to look at her room, Renamon disappeared into the shadows, and ran off to Jenrya's apartment.

***

Right when Renamon arrived at Jenrya's apartment, she spotted a boy with blue hair, wearing sky blue pajamas, sitting on one of the benches. Of course, it was Jenrya. He was obviously thinking of someone special; his eyes always gave his thoughts away.

__

He must be thinking about Ruki also, thought Renamon. She grinned, as a secret plan begun brewing in her mind. _It wouldn't be too hard_. She silently flipped through the air, landing gracefully on her feet, without making a sound. Jenrya didn't even look up when Renamon sat down next to him. He just kept on staring at the ground, thinking very intently.

"What are you doing outside, this early, Jenrya?" asked Renamon with no expression.

Jenrya became startled when Renamon spoke, but regained his posture quickly. He stared at the ground again, and said, "Oh, hi, Renamon. I was just thinking…"

Renamon didn't want to take too long in conversation, so she asked, "Was it about Ruki?"

Jenrya's looked up for the second time, with his eye's very wide. He stuttered, "How…how…how did you know…that I was thinking about…R-Ruki, Renamon?"

"For now, I can't tell. But, I think I know who can…" with that, Renamon scooped up the already surprised Jenrya, covering his mouth, so he wouldn't be able to scream.

He squirmed a lot, trying to wiggle out of Renamon's grasp, but her grip was tight. Renamon jumped long distances, making his head spin. So, he closed his eyes in fear of becoming sick. Before Jenrya knew it, he was at Ruki's house.

***

Ruki was staring at the ground of her steps. She didn't care about, or even keep track of the time. She was too caught up in her thoughts to hear Renamon silently drop Jenrya on the hard, cold, ground. Jenrya was not so happy about the ride.

Opening his closed eyes, he glared at Renamon and almost shouted, "What was that for?!", but then noticed that he was in a familiar place…Somewhere he'd been to before. Instead of shouting, he asked calmly, "Where did you bring me, Renamon?"

Hearing someone's voice, Ruki looked up to see Jenrya and Renamon. She cursed silently and narrowed her eyes in their direction. Ruki's hair fell loosely about her shoulders and she wore violet pajamas- something Jenrya never saw her wear before.

Ruki asked rudely, "Renamon, what is _he_ doing here?"

"You both will catch on sooner or later. Now, I'll leave you two alone to talk about your _feelings_," replied Renamon disappearing the next second.

__

Oh great. The only person I trusted betrays me thought Ruki.

__

Uh oh. What do I say? How did Renamon know that I liked Ruki? thought Jenrya. He walked over to Ruki and sat a few feet away from her. "So, Ruki," began Jenrya. "How was your Valentines Day?"

Ruki snorted. "When are you leaving already?"

"Hey, you didn't answer my question, and I asked first," Jenrya calmly reminded.

__

Renamon *had* to bring him over. I'd rather talk to a boulder than to Jenrya. Ruki sighed deeply and replied, "It sucked as usual. You must have had a _nice_ day with a special someone."

Jenrya smiled and said, "Sure I did. Shuichon, **(A/N: WARNING! SKIP THE NEXT WORD UNDERLINED IF YOU ABSOLUTELY HATE SPOILERS. IF NOT, CONTINUE READING)** Lopmon, Terriermon, and I went to the beach to practice tai chi, and some meditation exercises. Then, we all went out to the candy store to buy some chocolate. It was cold, but we all had a good time."

"You went out with Terriermon, your little sister, and her Digimon?" began Ruki. "Not some special girl?"

"No, but I was wondering," Jenrya scooted closer to Ruki. "If you could be that special girl." Now Jenrya was sitting very close to Ruki; both of their eyes were locked in an almost hypnotized state. The blue-haired boy murmured, "You're the most beautiful girl I've met. Ruki, I know that you have a heart, and you're not so cold as everybody thinks."

Ruki averted her eyes, and looked at the ground. "Jen, when I first met you, I hated you with all my heart, but now, I'm not so sure," her voice was barely audible, but Jenrya had good ears.

The blue-haired boy wrapped a comforting arm around Ruki's tiny waist. Ruki lay down; she placed her head on Jenrya's lap. He caressed her short, red hair. Then, he fished out a Hershey chocolate bar, and offered it to Ruki. She took the bar, sat up, and ate it as if she never tasted anything so good.

Jenrya gave Ruki a weird look as she gulped down the last of the Hershey bar. Then he laughed and said, "You ate that as if you hadn't eaten all day, Ruki."

"I didn't," replied the redhead. Then, looking at the ground, she explained, "I…used to have an eating disorder, Jenrya. I think it was because I was always depressed being alone without someone to care about me. But now," Ruki gazed at Jenrya's eyes lovingly. "I do."

Jenrya couldn't believe what Ruki was saying about having an eating disorder; but it made sense. She was always looking too pale, and was as bony as a skeleton. Now, though, he understood what Ruki meant. Jenrya was speechless. His mouth was open, but no words were coming out. Ruki lay back down on Jenrya's lap. This time, falling asleep. Jenrya closed his mouth and eyes. Soon, he too fell asleep.

A few moments later, Renamon re-appeared out of nowhere. She smiled at the sleeping couple. Then, she scooped up the two, carried them inside Ruki's room, took off their slippers, and tucked them under the covers, with their heads showing. Next, Renamon took a Polaroid camera from Ruki's dresser, giggled, and pictured the sleeping couple.

"Hirokazu-chan would love to see this picture when I show it to him," Renamon whispered to herself.

Then, the fox-like Digimon disappeared into the shadows, leaping through the night to a special someone's house…

****

The End

A/N: Okie, a little OOC-ness there at the end (ya know, with Renamon giggling). Also, yes, Renamon did say Hirokazu-chan (hint-hint). Oh, and I made up the part about Ruki having an eating disorder. I dunno if she really has one on the show (I doubt it). Also, I dunno if there should be a second chapter, or sequel-but that's for you reviewers to decide. Thanks for read'n. NOW, review PLEEZ! Arigato gozaimasu. Ja ne! ^_^ (**Translation:** thank you. see ya!) Oh, and HAPPY BEE-LATED VALENTINES DAY!!! ^_~

__

~rukimakino, a.k.a. "Ice Princess" ^.^


End file.
